


that original lifeline[Chinese Translation] 已授权翻译

by trosa



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Getting Together, Guardian Angel Buck, Guardian Angels, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Protective Evan "Buck" Buckley, Temporary Character Death, alternative universe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trosa/pseuds/trosa
Summary: “我是Buck。“天啊。“我是……你的守护天使，我猜？不管怎样，重点是，我开始对你显然一心想死这回事感到恼火了。“
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. your pain is a tribute

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [that original lifeline](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469344) by [florenceandthemachine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/florenceandthemachine/pseuds/florenceandthemachine). 



Eddie两岁——或许是三岁的时候，他差点从abuela家的楼梯上摔下来。这是他第一段真实拥有的记忆，总得来说，也是很无聊的一段。

有人在过生日，他得到了一小块蛋糕还有一个派对纸帽。毕竟在那个年纪这就是小Eddie需要的一切了。

他越试着回忆细节，这段记忆就越模糊——Eddie过来她家里玩的时候，abuela绝对是做好了保护小孩子的安全工作，坦白地说，他离楼梯那么近差点绊倒摔下去，怎么会没人注意到呢？然而这些事情都不重要了。

Eddie记得的事实就是他几乎从楼梯上摔了下来。突出重点是，他“几乎”摔了下来。事情本该是这样的。毕竟那时候他是个头重脚轻，脑袋有哈密瓜那么大，运动能力像个喝醉了的森林野生动物般的小小孩。

重点是他几乎从楼梯上摔了下来，因为自他从上面的第一阶台阶摔落后，就有一双温暖的手抱住了他的身体，在半空中接住了他，有一瞬间他是头倒着的，然后下一秒他就被安安稳稳放在了地上，看见了那个他从未见过的人。

沙金色的头发，白色皮肤，淡粉色的嘴唇，蓝色的眼睛。

以及一个灿烂的笑容。（Eddie也回了对方一个） 那个人靠近Eddie，揉了揉他深棕色的头发。

然后他就消失了。

（Eddie不知道他去了哪里，他只知道那个男人可以像拎一袋土豆那样托起他，带着他在空中旋转，但他那时候还没有足够的言语表达能力。于是，他只能大哭起来，又一次！却得不到任何答案。）

-

Eddie二年级了，Pepa喊他名字的时候他从攀爬架的顶部摔了下来。

本该是瞬间完成的跌落对Eddie来说却仿佛永恒那么久，不是因为肾上腺素或者他害怕了(他已经二年级了，他才不会害怕)，而是突然之间，他不再是一个人了。

在身下的操场上站着一个男人。

他的一只手迅速地托住了Eddie的脖子，温暖有力，Eddie因此才没摔断脖子。他的脸是有些熟悉的陌生，嘴唇抿成一条直线，同情地皱着眉毛看着Eddie。一瞬间，时间加快他的身体平坦地向后倾斜，撞到了沙地上。

他被撞得很痛，但总比摔断了脖子要好。Pepa终于赶了过来，朝着他大喊。然而对于Eddie来说，他更在意的是，那个男人几乎在Eddie移开视线的一瞬间就消失不见了。

等他回到家的时候，他告诉了父母一切。他的父母只是很郑重地在Eddie面前感谢了上帝，这只是令他的困惑更深了。

而Sophia说他疯了。

Eddie只有百分之八十那么肯定他们都错了。

-

Eddie十岁时，他想象中的朋友把他从他父母家后面的游泳池池底捞了上来。Eddie决定将这件事保密，因为生平以来第一次，他的年纪已经足够大到他明白这一切是多么胡扯不合情理。

也许Sophia是对的。也许他是疯了。

而他想象中的朋友给出了一个令他的心沉到底的表情——一个脑海里的幻想怎么会让你觉得如此愧疚呢？——而这也成了他用来合理化自己保密这件事的一个理由。

Eddie已经十岁了。人生到了两位数字。已经过了谈论“想象中的朋友”的年纪。

更何况，他本来就不应该去游泳。

-

高一时，Eddie有两次看见了他想象中的朋友。

他只有十六岁，喝得很醉，以至于分不清什么是真实的什么是假的，连呼吸都觉得费力更何况去认出一个熟人。他唯一意识到的就是那双灼热的手，在他脖颈和腰部，逼着他靠在马桶上。他感觉自己很悲惨——为了错误的原因，和错误的人一起喝酒，那些人根本不在乎他会否被自己的呕吐物噎死。而这就与那一刻的关怀形成了鲜明的对比。

他本该知道自己并不是孤身一人的。不论他的双眼闭得多紧——他都会感受到那双手的感觉，无处不在。

第二次是一周后，有个晚上他梦见自己的手指穿过沙金色的头发，同淡粉色的嘴唇接吻，而当Eddie醒来的时候，他闭上双眼，追逐着皮肤之上那双温暖的手的触感，直到这感觉消逝。

他满足地将其归咎于荷尔蒙（以及春梦）。

-

后来直到他参军以后，他才再次见到他的……访客。（他不再是个孩子了，想象中的朋友这种说法真的很奇怪。）突然之间，就像他从未孤单过一样。

他与他的连队一起跑步，在第四到第六英里之间的某个地方，突然就有一个人身影跑在了他的身边。他花了一段时间留在了这段路程里，只要是他身旁的位置腾出空位的时候，就会有一个穿着平民衣服的人出现。Eddie不明白为什么其他人不占上这个位置。

他在健身房里时，另一个男人也在那里，冲其中一个沙袋挥拳——技术可以称得上令人惊艳，然而沙袋压根就没有动。有一次，Eddie冲他扔了一个重物——他曾有那么一半期待它会掉在地上——但令他惊讶（或者沮丧）的是，它被接住了，然后被轻松地放在了地上。Eddie只好移开目光，去躲避对方不以为然的表情。

这几乎就像有了另一个队友，一个没人能看见的队友。虽然Eddie不想承认这一点，但他有些明白为什么他又有了陪伴。陆军是一个危险的地方，所以这很讲得通（以某种比较扭曲的逻辑来说），这个存在，这个预兆，不会留他孤身一人。毕竟，它总是出现在Eddie最接近死亡的一刻，现在又有什么例外呢？

至少，沙漠很热——热到他忽视了一半与那个人遇见的次数。

有些日子很好。

而有时，在只有他们两个人的时候，Eddie会试着和对方讲话。这从来都行不通。大多数时候，他被无视了，但也有些时刻——在那些时刻，Eddie能感觉到自己心脏的跳动——在他讲述童年的一些蠢事时，他发誓他令另一个男人微笑了。

有些日子……没那么美好。

因为这个男人就在那里，在Eddie和Shannon还有Chris用笔记本电脑视频聊天的时候，坐在他对面。在Eddie对他的家人诉说想念的时候，他在那里。在他和Shannon又一次陷入争吵的时候（只不过隔着数千英里，他们必须延迟六秒钟才能继续争吵），他在这里，只是露出悲伤的表情。

这令人恼火。甚至是那些本应属于他自己的时刻，难得和平、可以和家人共度的时刻，都感觉像是被剥夺了。

Eddie的直升飞机开始坠落时，他看向左侧，当然了，在他左侧的座椅上有一个沙金色头发的身影。Eddie试图说些什么，他真的尽力了；去乞求对方离开他，不要再回来。接下来即将发生的一切，他甚至不希望发生在他最坏的敌人身上，他张开嘴巴，却无法发出声音——

他什么也没有说。

他感觉螺旋桨叶片斜向一边，身体被推着向下的时候，一只手抱住了他，然后一切都变得漆黑，余下的夜晚他时而清醒时而昏迷，听见有人在呼唤着他的名字。

他被授予了奖章。但却憎恨这个奖章。他只想尖叫，大喊，乞求任何有两只正常听力耳朵的人好好听他讲话。他配不上这些——他不是那个把所有人都拉到安全地带的人——但Eddie知道这么说只会让他被关进精神病院。

Shannon离开了，Eddie只在独自一人的时候哭泣，因为他不能在Chris面前这么做。孩子还需要父亲，他不能这么自私。Eddie明白Chris运气不好，要和没那么尽责的父亲困在一起。他很害怕如果他开口的话，会坦诚自己感到解脱。

所以他什么也没说。

他真的很擅长这一点。

-

Eddie加入118时，他以为也许终于能将那个幽灵甩在身后了。

有那么一阵子，他是对的。

（早些时候有那么一刻Eddie发誓看到了对方——比太阳更为明亮，被行星恒星包围着，但随后在巧克力蛋糕里的LSD药劲儿过去后这些幻想就消失了。）

Eddie没办法解释原因，但起初，那个金发身影突然之间缺席他的人生使他感到有点……孤独。别误会，他的新队伍很棒——Chim和Hen都很热情地接纳了他，Bobby为人有些……严格，但算得上公正。Bosko像是在任何时刻都要教训他一样，但是出于好心。Eddie知道他们都很支持他，也明白他们会将自己的性命交在他的手里，反之亦然。但这感觉是不一样的。

有时候，他会四处张望，希望能看到一双熟悉的蓝眼睛看向自己，但这种渴望随着时间的推移开始淡化。

在洛杉矶生活的时间越长，他内心越发安定下来。他的工作安稳。Chris在学校安顿下来。Carla走进了他们的生活——就像是天赐，由多年前收养孩子时见过她的Hen推荐——一切都很好。

加州地震。身下地面的余震不断，Eddie感到有些不安（他更宁愿来的是龙卷风，非常感谢）。他调整策略，利用速降技巧将一些人从高层建筑里解救出来。

Chris在一所很棒的学校就读，他试着联系Shannon，断开的信号没有令他过于忧虑。他知道一切都会没事的。

圣诞节来了又去——即使可能没有雪——他仍然坚持要把灯挂满他们的小房子，带着Chris去看圣诞老人（而且，在撒了一些蛋酒之后，他甚至让118队和他一起唱了圣诞颂歌。）

在这座城市待的时间越长，Eddie就越确信那个蓝眼睛男人也许只是他对于家庭和归属感的需要而幻想出来的，随着时间的流逝，他压根就不会想到对方了。

他有一份不错的工作，有Chris，有朋友。他真的有了朋友。他，成年的Eddie，交到了朋友！

一切都很完美（或者说，很接近他认为自己应得的那种完美），直到事情不再是如此。

-

Eddie希望这是他十二小时轮班的最后一个任务，他回到卡车上，突然之间身旁的位置被占据了。Eddie很震惊，字面意义上的——他脸上的表情一定同他的新同伴一模一样——因为在将近一年以后，Eddie不确定还会再见到对方。毕竟做消防员这回事同他的以往的人生相比……没那么危险。

等等。他的访客通常只在Eddie陷入生命危险的时刻才会出现。

他及时转过头来，看到了另一个男人脸上纯粹的愤怒，然后——

——然后他飞了起来，整个卡车都飞到了空中。

Eddie不知道接下来会发生什么。他不知道时间是减慢还是加速。不知道到底是衬衫在被火焰炙烤还是有一只灼热的手放在他胸口。他头晕目眩，难以想象的那种，思索了一下，他想着等会头撞到路面上时，要是运气不错的话，他可以立马昏过去。

他没有昏过去。取而代之的是感觉自己被踢了一下，这让他非常震惊，全身颤抖着想大喊以示抗议。

（Eddie确实也在大喊，但直到他不得不吸气时才意识到这一点。）

他努力想集中注意力，立刻进入到了军队模式，进行了一次快速的系统检查——两条手臂，两条腿，一个身体，一个头。感到又被推了一把，他向下身看去，发现离整个消防车把他的腿碾碎只差了一英寸的距离。

Eddie呻吟着把腿撤出了危险区域，刚一抬开脚，整辆车就撞到了地面上。Well，更像是卡车被丢在了地上。因为Eddie的访客用一只手托住了消防车，另一手则不断推着Eddie直到他可以把自己解救出去。他的身体比他身后燃烧的火焰还要亮，看起来太像是某种超凡脱俗的存在，某种恐怖的东西，某种——

Eddie终于昏了过去。

恢复意识的时候，他正被推进急诊室。Eddie漫不经心地听着Chim慢慢讲述一切发生的经过，就好像他自己也不是很相信似的。

“那个炸弹客就……放弃了。他就像被烫到一样扔了那个炸弹遥控器——” Eddie几乎咬住了舌头。“——然后他就放弃了，举手投降，开始痛哭，基本上是求着被带走。Bosko看起来像是要狠狠揍他一顿，我甚至有点希望她这么做。因为这样反而更能说得通。”

Eddie有些希望自己可以清醒着看到那时候发生的一切。

在搬到病床上时Eddie指挥Chim帮他做了些事情，这有点好笑，毕竟他还是可以走的，但医生看起来更宁愿有人帮他——人生不止一次，他很感谢自己的人际网络。Carla带着Chris去Abuela家过夜了，她被告知不要对Eddie的家人说这件事——毕竟Eddie只需要留院观察一晚。虽然他讨厌对Chris撒谎，但医院探访这回事对大家都没好处。

他被推进自己的病房，护士带着一种令人难以忍受的同情的微笑，告诉Eddie等一会儿医生有空的时候，可以给他开些止痛药。

Eddie不在乎。

他不在乎因为几个月以来第一次，他又一次觉得自己孤立无援。那个在他脑海里魂之不散的影子摧毁了Eddie以为自己取得的初步进展，一个炸弹摧毁了他以为的成长和独立，而现在他独自一人，又一次，在一个白色的小房间里，只有墙上时钟的声音陪伴着他。

(好吧，也许他有点太激动了。)

他在做激烈的思想斗争，想着要不要给护士打电话去看看他的药开出来没有。一个身影坐在了他的床尾。

见鬼了。

“我现在能得到一部分答案了吗？”Eddie问道，声音沙哑而破碎，坐了起来。他的访客回来了，盘着腿，脸上的表情混杂着懊恼和屈尊俯就的感觉。

说真的，还轮不到对方摆这副姿态。Eddie从16岁开始就已经很懊恼了，所以他觉得有资格做个混蛋，“因为对上帝发誓，我恨不得现在就去找医生要点精神药物。“

Eddie并不期望能得到回应，他真的不期待，他并不是真的失去理智了，只是需要一些东西——一些迹象，一些证据表明他还没疯，而且他差点就想掐死眼前这个男人——

“我是Buck。“

天啊。

“我是……你的守护天使，我猜？不管怎样，重点是，我开始对你显然一心想死这回事感到恼火了。“


	2. you don't have to be a ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "我只是不懂，Buck。我身上到底有什么特别的，以至于一个天使要来守护我？”
> 
> “Eddie，你是一直以来第一个能够见到我的人。你也许觉得这没什么，但是……嗯，我觉得你很特别。”

“所以，我怎么知道这不是幻觉？”

在因为消防车爆炸而受伤的半个礼拜后，他的“休假”快要结束了，Eddie差不多度过了他人生里最好的假期之一。是啊，他知道这很讽刺，但任何能使得他与Chris共度时光的日子对他来说都弥足珍贵。乐高，电子游戏，三餐，这绝对是他成为父亲时梦寐以求的时光。

或者，至少，是当他逃离阿富汗以后再度扛起父亲的职责时的想法，但这是他要去应对的另一回事了。

之后再说。

在Chris上学的日子里，Eddie感到自己全然丧失了理智。他被迫窝在家里，同一个只有他能看见的人讲话，没有一点与其他“人类”的互动，这感觉很不对劲。

（当然了，也或许是因为他和他的队友们之间最多的互动不过是Hen偶尔的短信，但这回事可以先放一放。）

“你真认为自己产生幻觉了？”Buck的笑容很有感染力，却也比Eddie设想的更为戏谑，但把Buck视为讨厌鬼而不是客人这回事，于他来说变得愈发困难。即使是现在，坐在洛杉矶市中心某个不起眼的健康商店外面，Buck带给他的亲切感要远甚于他以往生命里的陌生人。

额……Buck确切来说并不是个陌生人，Eddie必须时刻提醒自己这点。毕竟，他们认识彼此的时间快抵上Eddie的年纪了。

“好吧，你猜怎么着？今天早上，Chris起床的时候，他把两本蜘蛛侠漫画塞进了书包里。”

“那证明不了什么。这孩子喜欢蜘蛛侠。”

“还有一本海王的漫画。”

“好吧，不。我的儿子不能背叛漫威投奔DC。”

Buck狡黠一笑，耸了下肩膀，“我不知道，兄弟。如果我是对的，那么你不仅没有出现幻觉，你儿子还是个小叛徒。”

Eddie笑了，调整了一下耳朵里的耳机。他很快意识到，当他们在外面的时候，他需要的只是一只耳机和一部手机——这样他给人的印象就会从“一个和空气聊天的疯子”变成“又一个在洛杉矶戴着蓝牙的混蛋。”

他遭得住这种事情——做个混蛋总比做个疯子要好，虽然洛杉矶两类人都不缺。出乎意料的是，Buck，对于Eddie的一系列做法表现出了难以置信的耐心，似乎他意识到了这归根到底都是由于自身存在这回事；更别提，他从来都他妈的，不能还Eddie一分清净。

（说真的，有天早上Eddie走出淋浴间，发现Buck就坐在浴室的梳理台上。那时候他发出的惊吓声可以称得上是黑历史了。）

“听着，我没有说我不相信你——”

“好吧，当然啦，对一个天使说谎，我很确信你不会有好下场的。”

“——不管怎么样，只是……为什么是我？这地球上这么多人，为什么偏偏我是少数幸运儿中的那一个，得到了一个……得到了一个Buck?” Eddie说着，无视了天使的抗议声。Buck不满地在桌子下面撞了下对方的脚踝，Eddie忍不住微笑起来。

“真希望我知道答案，Eds。“Buck开口，耸了耸肩膀，”你是我的第三还是第四个守护对象，我所知道的就是，得到一份任务指派，我来了，我走了。就跟流浪猫差不多。“

Eddie哼了一声，又喝了一口手里胡萝卜、菠菜和芒果的混合蔬果汁。“你是只只有我能看到的流浪猫，能抬起差点压在我下半身的一整辆消防车。“

至少，Buck礼貌地表示了自己的不满，“我是……一只非常强壮的流浪猫？”

Eddie才不想自暴自弃地一头撞死在眼前愚蠢的小果汁吧桌子上。他才不会这么做。

“我是认真的，Eddie。我唯一知道的信息就是，我得对你负责，我是你的天使，”不，Eddie才不享受他当下的感受，就好像他之于某个人无比重要一样。“在消防车那件事后，我不太确定宇宙到底是在考验你，还是在试炼我，但不论如何，你不该是一直遭难的那个。”

Eddie皱眉，也踢了下对方的脚踝，摇了摇头，“Buck，如果我没记错的话，你一直是救我的那个，所以是在试炼你才对。”

Buck点点头，再次微笑，“好吧，我会这么跟Athena说的，我确信她会喜欢。”

“Athena?”

“是啊！她有点像，我的上司，你会喜欢她的！她是我还徘徊在这里的原因，她觉得有大事要发生。”Buck说着，神色轻快了不少，而Eddie差点被自己喝的果蔬烂泥汁呛到。

“你的上司？“

“是啊！“

“天堂……也分等级？“

“哦，天啊，不是的。“Buck笑着，把椅子朝Eddie的方向挪了挪——就好像别人会偷听他们的讲话一样。”你要知道，我之前从来没和哪个凡人聊过这些。我之前甚至从来没在哪个凡人面前露面过。“Buck开口讲道，Eddie发现自己也不自觉地同对方更靠近了些。

“我来的地方，才不像所有人以为的满是蓬松的云朵、竖琴还有光环什么的。Athena就像是你队长那样——给我们分配任务，帮助守护者们成长，使我们免于麻烦。我们这些守护者，我们……都是曾在地球上度过短暂光阴的灵魂。所以，我们花时间去守护他人，自己也就得以继续看看这个世界，我们得以……怎么说呢，我们得以帮助那些值得被帮助的人。“Buck咧着嘴笑着说，他腿碰到了Eddie的，一份带着温暖的热度隔着牛仔裤的面料传来，Eddie感觉自己的脸颊发烫。

“有大事要发生，是吗？我只是不懂，Buck。我每天都会遇到处在比我更危险困境的人们。我身上到底有什么特别的，以至于一个天外来客要来守护我？”

Buck的笑声让Eddie不自觉地卸下了防备，他甚至来不及掩饰自己的微笑。 “好吧，我假装没听到你喊我外星人……”

“好吧。”

“Eddie，你是一直以来第一个能够见到我的人。你也许觉得这没什么，但是……嗯，我觉得你很特别。”

好吧，Eddie不知道自己要说些什么好了，他的脸颊上浮现了尴尬的粉红色。值得庆幸的是，Buck似乎明白不要继续聊这回事了，他从椅子上站起，两个人的脚踝再次轻松地撞在一起。

“Chris还有大约二十分钟就放学了，去接他放学给他个惊喜吧？”

-

在118队工作了快一年后，连续离队一周感觉有点奇怪。但是不知怎么回事，归队似乎更奇怪一些。

回到日常生活对Eddie来说很简单——和Chim互开玩笑，和Hen增进友谊，让Bobby再多长几根白头发，但一切又有所不同。他和Bosko开玩笑的时候，目光会越过对方的肩膀，看看身后的Buck是否懂了他的玩笑话。Kinard问到Chris时，他会先冲Buck做个表情，然后才笑着对另一个人讲话。在健身房时，当他注意到Buck盯着自己的时候，Eddie会忍不住自己高兴的神情。

警铃响起，穿好装备，出发。Buck，毫无例外地戒备起来，注视着Eddie，注意着周遭的一切，而Eddie感到快乐，比他过往的很长一段时间，都要快乐。

他回到118队的第一次轮班，六个小时就赶上了四个任务，他感觉自己又活了过来。

（他们接到的最后一个任务是发生了不知道多少次的，被困在树上的猫。Eddie被吊起来去救那只猫，而Buck就坐在他身下的横档上，一会儿向那只猫发出亲吻的声音，一会儿又冲着Eddie咕咕做怪声。Eddie仍能感觉到自己脸颊上的滚烫。）

他感到了活着——即使他能注意到Hen每隔着一阵子就会盯着他看，一如既往敏锐的觉察。

“所以，Eddie，你的休假还好吗？“

Eddie叹了口气，知道Hen话里有话，但他想好怎么对付过去了，“我过得不错，Hen，谢谢你。花了些时间在家陪Chris，晒了晒太阳，当然这不是你想要问的。“

“什么？我是在关心你。Edmundo Diaz，朋友就是这样的。”她说着，在他倒在沙发上时挑起了一侧眉头，“所以就这样？只有你和Chris？没有其他人了？”

Eddie感觉自己的心一下子揪了起来，他快速看向Buck，发现对方脸上带着和他一样的惊恐。“Hen，你在说什么？”

“我只是想说……”Hen开口，同他一起坐到沙发上，盘起腿，“我见过你这种样子，Eddie。自从上次你同Chris的老师约会后就再没有这样过，她名字是什么来着，Ana？”

Eddie呻吟着捂住了脸，“别提了。”

“只是我的一个观察。如果我和你聊的话，我会以为你遇到了某个人，然后和对方共度良宵了。”Hen说着，蹭了下对方的肩膀，Eddie猛然回头，脸红地看着Hen，然后是罕见沉默着的Buck。

该死的，Eddie很擅长撒谎，但Hen看起来在为自己的朋友由衷地高兴，而Buck又没有在一旁发表任何意见，Eddie决定试试水，“我……没有遇见任何人。无论如何，都不是你想的那样。我们只是在某个糟糕透顶的果汁吧聊了聊。”

“哦，好吧，她叫什么？”Hen立马就上钩了——半是八卦半是由衷为对方开心，Eddie明白这点，这也是为什么和她聊天讲这些事情会觉得很轻松。

Eddie咽了下口水，摆弄着自己T恤的下摆，“他的名字是Buck。我们一起聊了聊天，觉得……觉得我们很合拍。他很聪明，有点保护欲，他告诉我他还喜欢小孩子，所以……”

如果说Hen感到震惊的话，她隐藏得很好，也就是眉毛多抬起了那么一点点。她点点头，“好吧。糟糕果汁吧的Buck。他给你号码了吗？”

“不，事实上，是我给了他。”

Hen有时候很八卦，但此刻的她是全然在为最好的友人开心，于是在对方撞了他肩膀时，Eddie报以微笑。“这就是我想说的！真不错，Eddie，看看你，终于迈出了第一步，我为你骄傲！”

在Hen把他拉入一个拥抱时Eddie忍不住哼声，他再次看向Buck——依旧是一反常态的沉默，但对方的嘴角绝对是扬起了一个弧度，而Eddie感到如释重负。

他最不想看到的就是他的口不择言毁掉他同Buck过去几周以来建立的脆弱关系。

-

“你给了我你的手机号码，哈？”

Eddie不知道自己在感激些什么——是第一天回去上班就恢复了以往的节奏，抑或是在一个接一个的任务后自己依旧毫发无伤。不，他现在感激的是Buck在等红灯的时候对他说了这番话，不然他会出于纯粹的窘迫尴尬而一头撞进车流，“Well，这至少比直接告诉她你抬起消防车救我一命要来得容易，而且听起来没那么神经。”

Buck笑起来，Eddie感到自己被这笑声温暖了，他发动汽车，转动方向盘，他们之间又是一阵沉默。

“Eddie，你知道我不会永远呆在你身边，对吗？我的工作是保护你，一旦这个宇宙决定放过你了，我就会……我就不得不离开了。”

Buck看向窗外，若有所思地哼着调子，Eddie感到自己的笑容变得柔和起来，他把车开进停车道，耸了耸肩膀，“是啊，我明白。但只要你还在这里……没理由不好好和你相处，不是吗？”

他们走下车，Eddie倚靠在车门上，再一次被Buck守护着自己的想法触动。

“Well，我……也愿意和你友好共处，Ed……”

“爸爸！“

Eddie立刻朝家门的方向看去，在Chris走下台阶时露出笑容，他弯下腰，将自己的孩子拉入怀中。Eddie从车后座拿出东西，把行李袋背在肩上，腋下夹着文件，Chris在一旁兴奋地描述自己的一天。他直起身体，朝Buck笑了笑，然后又把视线移回到Chris身上。

“爸爸，你要给我介绍下你的朋友吗？“

Eddie转身，想看看前门是否还有其他人，但是没有，只有他和Chris，还有……

……还有Buck，他此刻正握住了Chris的手，脸上挂着震惊的笑容。

他的儿子正在和他的守护天使握手。他的守护天使——除了Eddie以外——其他人不应当见到的。

“我是Chris，你和我爸爸一起工作吗？“

真他妈的见鬼。


	3. there's a hole where your heart lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "这里是Diaz。“  
> “有人能听见我吗？这里是Eddie。“  
> “我还活着。我在这里，还活着！“  
> “我还活着，在这里！“

“消防员Diaz，有收到吗?”

Eddie抓着垂到肩膀附近的麦克风，试图微笑，但从Buck的表情来看，这更像是一个苦笑，“一切正常，队长。“

“好的，Chimney，报告？“

“所以……你确定他们中没有人能看到你吗？“

鉴于在消防站的时候，Eddie和Buck没找到合适的时间谈话，无线电检查这段时间显得弥足珍贵。在Hen取笑Chim的咖啡品味的时候他关掉了无线电。（并不是怪她）

至少可以说，这感觉……很奇怪。在复工不到一整天的时候发现他的儿子能看到Buck这回事又一次扰乱了他的生活。但在这之后，他们假装一切如常地度过了一整晚，Eddie没有精力再去应付奇怪的一天了。

“坦白说，Eddie，我不知道。你能看见我，这已经很罕见了，但也绝非完全不可能。但Chris能看到我？没有过天使被守护对象之外的人看见的记录——从来没有过。说真的。我唯一能确定的就是你的队友们都看不见我，不然他们早该跟我打招呼了。“

那可真他妈的谢谢了。倘若其他人都开始看见他的话，Eddie绝对不知道要怎么解释Buck的存在。就好像Buck可以感觉到Eddie的苦恼（当然他确实可能），Buck轻轻推了下他的肩膀，微笑着。

“但是他们没看见我，所以别担心了，Eds。我会解决一切的，好吗？“

Eddie只是轻笑了一声，抬头看向再次响起的警笛，声音大的足够盖过Hen和Chim的争执。他去找自己的装备，在爬上车前看向Buck,声音低沉，“你保证？“

“我保证。“

-

是个失踪的孩子。

Eddie讨厌有孩子们失踪。

这同他的儿子还在上学无关，也不是因为这孩子比Chris小了三岁的缘故，更不是因为他有等着他回来的母亲和姐妹——在Eddie的思绪深处，就在他视线的余光里，他的大脑在背叛他，竭尽全力搜寻着Chris可能会失踪的诸多可能性。

即便当他最终找到了Hayden，也不过是微不足道的胜利；这孩子被困在地下40英尺的管道中，除了头全身动弹不得。Eddie几乎看不见成功的可能。他能做的就是竭力无视内心升腾起的恐惧，和他们不得不等待——几个小时——去抽干水救援的无力。

在白日里，他不止一次想要逃开。而现在，在这个晚上，唯一能安抚他的就是Buck的手，覆在他的肩膀上，靠在他的身旁。Chris是对的，Eddie忍不住想着，Buck会是个出色的消防员——他在压力下镇定自若，而现在多亏了他Eddie才能坚持住，尤其是在他走上前去，从一位近乎崩溃的母亲手中接过麦克的时候。

是啊，Eddie对她的痛苦感同身受。

“嘿，Hayden，我是Eddie。我是一名消防员。正和你的母亲和许多人在一起。“

他感到Buck的手又放在了他的肩膀上，屏住呼吸，他挺直了身体。

“我们都在努力把你救出去，所以保持冷静，好吗？也许会有点……吵。别害怕，我们马上就来。“

在把无线电麦克递给Chim的时候，他勉强地笑了，艰难地吞咽了一下，他找借口进到了房子里面。那位母亲立刻告诉他们可以拿任何需要的东西，而Eddie一头扎进洗手间，抓着水槽的边缘，弯腰努力平复呼吸。

他真的讨厌有小孩子失踪。

“Eddie，你还好吗？“

Buck。Buck当然在这里，手放在他的后背上安抚。“Chris没事，他还在学校。放学后Carla会带他去Abuela家的，到时候你会收到很多照片。“

他是对的，他当然是对的，但这没有让一切的感觉变好。Eddie想要张开嘴巴去回应，然而镜子里的景象却吸引了他的视线——屋子里仍到处都是警察，消防员，现在还有钻机操作员。Buck似乎并不在乎，只是对着Eddie微笑。

“你想让我们去检查下他的情况吗？我可能要花一点时间去定位他的位置，但是——“

Eddie猛地摇了摇头，紧紧抓住Buck的前臂。上帝啊，不，他没办法想象自己孤身一人的情形，没办法想象送走Buck的偏执念头。他会没事的，他只需要在脸上泼些水清醒清醒。

随着夜幕逐渐降临，他确实这么做了很多次。这是他唯一松开Buck手的时刻，但那是另一回事了。Buck对此保持着沉默，即便如此，Eddie还是在他们一起看着钻机不断向下的时候望见对方脸上露出了几次笑容。他甚至没意识到什么时候开始下雨的——118全力施救，基本上阻绝了其他任务。Eddie感到自己越来越难熬；坦白地说，Eddie不愿意放开他守护天使的手这回事远比一小时的心理咨询更能表明他害怕被遗弃的问题。

Buck的存在当然受到欢迎，但对于平复Eddie的情绪能做的也有限。夜幕拖得越长，Eddie就越觉得自己应当做点什么，必须站出来，而Buck看着他就像是对方马上就要做蠢事。

那个……

“队长，我下去。”

“Edmundo。”他从没听见Buck喊过他的全名，也从没听见过如此恳求的声音；这足以让他停下片刻，却不足以阻止他。“我刚才在无线电里同他讲过话。他认得我的声音。所以我下去合情合理。”

“去你的合理！”Buck紧紧抓住他，但Eddie即使想也不能回过头去看对方的反应。

“把装备给我，我下去!”

在做准备的时候假装Buck没生他的气是件很简单的事情，他绑好氧气管和安全带，假装Buck没有敲他头的唯一原因就是因为他们周围还有别人，但Eddie知道并非如此。

坦白说，为时过早——他已经准备好要下到该死的地下了。

不幸的是，Eddie没意识到独自下到地下意味着他会是一个人。无论身处何处，他都已经习惯了Buck在他触手可及的距离之内。所以当他将身体置于洞口之上，被绑在一根拇指宽的绳子上时——

“我不能和你一起下去，Eddie。“

——好吧，至少他有了沉下脸色的借口。

“没有人能见到我，但是……我仍会占用空间。我不能和你一起下去，如果空间不够了怎么办？如果我挡住你，或者挡住你去救那孩子了该怎么办？“Buck听起来糟透了，Eddie四下张望，艰难地吞咽了一下，痛苦地意识到周遭所有注视着他的目光。他不能独自完成这件事，他不能。

“好了，队长。开始吧。“

绞盘开始转动，他感到Buck向前了一步。而当Buck俯下身来亲吻他的额头时，他拼尽全力才压抑下回应的冲动。那短暂的触碰却带给他深入骨髓的暖意，他不完全确定这是否和Buck天使的力量有关。

“祝你好运。“

-

说真的，Eddie真的要重新考虑下自己的底线了。当然了，好吧，切断自己的绳索很蠢，但他根本没有别的想法——如果他出去的话，那孩子就会被淹死。见鬼的是，Eddie自己也快支持不住了，靠着Bobby递给他的氧气瓶里的氧气，他才得以呼吸而不至于被泥土和铁锈味呛死。

正因为他到了底下，才得以帮着把那孩子从管道里拖出来，或者说至少，给与他一些自由呼吸的空间。

“有人能听见我吗？这里是Eddie!”

他没办法知道水的上升速度，但在Chim出现之前，管道里的水已经超过了孩子之前所处的位置。不论如何，Eddie剪断了绳索，男孩活了下来，至少这是值得庆祝的事情。

“我还活着。我在这里，还活着！“

把孩子递给Chim易如反掌。Eddie抬起头望向上方，所见到的都是光亮。不知怎么，知道Buck正在外面生气这回事竟给了他坚持下去的希望。

“我还活着，在这里！“

然后钻机就倒塌了，所有的光，Eddie所有的希望都破灭了。

“有人吗？“

然而什么也没有。没有光亮，没有声响，什么都没有。Eddie耳中的声音从狂暴的雨声和喊叫声变为无尽的漆黑下他自己加速的心跳声，而他除了呐喊什么也做不了，他开始浑身发抖，手抓进了身后的泥土中。

他赌上了一切——他所有的一切，他的人生，工作，家庭，而他失去了一切。他的家人，该死，在Shannon死后Chris要怎么承担这一切？Eddie怎么能做这种事，怎么能在他自己的人生都还一团糟的时候还为别人不顾性命挺身而出，多么——?

“……愚蠢，自大的混蛋……“

突然间身后一阵光亮迸发，Eddie不得不用带着手套的手捂住双眼回避。

“Buck?”

“……太蠢了，你——你切断了自己的绳子，Eddie!你到底在想什么，你本可能会被死掉——“

“Buck。”

Eddie憎恨自己听起来声音有多么微弱，但他没办法在意这回事——尤其是当Buck把双手放在他的肩膀上，而昏暗的光线足以让Eddie看清对方的时候。毫无疑问，Buck很生气，但这情绪夹杂着关切、忧虑，就好像Eddie已经死了一样。他声音紧绷，眼泪顺着脸颊上的泥迹划出道道痕迹。

“我——我真的很抱歉，我很抱歉让你处在这种状况里，还有——还有Chris，天啊，我是个非常糟糕的父亲，而且——”

“Woah,woah，冷静点。不是聊这个的时候。”

Buck尴尬地调整了姿势，现在他们面对彼此了，水慢慢顺着腿部涨上来。“你很鲁莽，没错，但你不是个白痴。虽然我不愿意承认这点，但被困在这里不代表你很蠢。现在，我们都知道些什么？”Buck的语气苦涩，但声音真诚得不会让人产生丝毫误解。当Buck望向Eddie的时候，Eddie感觉自己的表情垮了下来。

“好吧，我们……大概在三十五英尺下面。唯一的进出口被钻机堵住了。没有无线电信号，没办法向外界传送消息，而且我猜我的GPS应该也没什么用。”Eddie说着，拍了下手腕上没有的设备。

“水越升越高，比之前速度要慢，但仍在上升，我……我真希望你可以施展魔法。”Eddie的声音听起来就像是玩笑话，但Buck看向他的神情瞬间击碎了他所有的幽默感。

“我想说，消防车很容易，那东西可以移动，不是固定的，相较于巨物来说体量很小，但这个……Eddie，即使我能移走足够的泥土帮助你离开这里，我很可能也会把你弄死。必须得换个办法。”Buck说着，他的手轻松地把Eddie拉得更近，潜水服下蔓延起暖意。

没有了，Eddie身上士兵的直觉驱使着他应当竭力喊出那个真相，好让Buck面对现实，但他们而今已经走得太远，他已经无力崩溃。

好吧，再次崩溃。

“你为什么不阻止我？”Eddie把脸埋进Buck的肩膀，在漫长的一阵沉默后问道。而Buck只是报以一声无力的叹息。

“因为你是个具有自我意志的混蛋，我没办法阻止这一点。这种独特的意志让你比其他人更能牺牲自己。”

Eddie短暂一笑，声音微弱，几乎没什么幽默感，他让自己沉默了片刻。

当他不是独自一人时很容易就平静下来——Buck仍紧紧抱着他，Eddie由着自己的呼吸随着Buck身体传来的脉搏进行。光线似乎在洞穴壁上起舞，跃动并折射水面，沉入黑暗的深处。Buck的思绪似乎随着水流远去，而Eddie也感觉自己的意识在游荡，但此刻这是不同的感觉——曾经的惊慌已经化为浓雾，在他的感官边缘消散。

坦白讲，这一刻有些……平和。

这甚至有点美好，Eddie想，在他慢慢耗尽氧气瓶里的氧气后，他的大脑开始变得有些迟滞。

也许，这终归不算是一种很坏的死法。只要他在溺水之前就窒息而死。

“Buck，我需要你听我说。”

他转头，看向仍在专心注视拍在他们肩膀上水花的Buck，他的话语在不断喷溅的水流的影响下变得缓慢。

“Eddie，闭嘴。“

“你——你必须要告诉Chris——“

“不。“

“Buck，我不能，我——“

“不，Eddie，现在不是你说这些的时候。这是我的工作，该死的这是我的工作，而我非常、非常擅长做自己的工作。即便我照管的对象亲手割断了自己的生命线。“Buck突然大声，语气沉静，而Eddie忍不住瑟缩了一下。”现在，我想——我想我有个计划。Bobby给你的氧气瓶还有多少？“

Eddie瞥了眼，了然于心，“还有两分钟，最多。“

“这就够了。来吧，戴上氧气面罩。等我放开你再睁开眼睛，之后我们就要一起游泳，好吗？“  
“Buck……“

“就是现在，Edmundo。“

如果Eddie还有力气的话，这一刻也许他会害怕，但当他回头看向Buck时，所见的只是一个天使——有点像圣经意义上的神圣。光芒自他的皮肤下散发出，几乎明亮得让人致盲，而他周遭的空气似乎都在扰动。他的眼睛如火焰一般燃起，当他抓住Eddie，双臂环在对方的腰间时，有同样的炽热自他的皮肤传来。

Eddie几乎没时间戴上面罩，Buck立刻抓着他潜入水下。

他们潜得越深，Eddie越希望自己早早窒息死掉——尤其在溺水是另外一个仅有的选择时。他可以感受到一切，每一块刮过他外衣的石头，安全带上的每一处撕裂，以及水压，该死的压力，他没办法分辨自己的耳膜是不是受损了。正如之前承诺的，他闭上了眼睛，但Buck是如此明亮，他脆弱的眼皮甚至没办法挡住这光亮，而这是他能做的就是这些，来保持呼吸的平稳。

倘若他敢于窥视的话，他或许会看到手腕上的氧气指示器开始闪烁红色，但这不重要了。在Buck放开他的时候，他也感到自己的氧气所剩无几。他猛地睁开眼睛，疯狂地踢腿试图辨别方向。一切之于他无比沉重——安全带，头盔，氧气瓶，还有氧气。

浑浊的水中他只能勉强看到Buck的光芒，他焦虑地吐气，一连串气泡顺着吐出。他的双腿开始随着每一次踢动而无力，即便整片水域被像灯塔一样照亮，黑暗在他的视线边缘蔓延。

突然间，Eddei又回到了十一岁那年，Buck把他从父母家房子后院的泳池里拖出来——只是现在，他不确定自己能否活下来，不确定自己能在黑暗降临之前浮出水面。

水随着光线流动，他呛出又一串气泡。他的腰被猛地推了一下，向前扑去，冷水如匕首般划过脸颊。他所能想到最相近的比喻就是之前炸弹爆炸，冲击波将他从车上甩了出去——前一刻，他呛进了水，下一秒，他摔在了岸边，不断颤抖和咳嗽。

不知何故，所有这一切中最糟糕的部分是这该死的暴雨——狠狠砸向他——淹没他狼狈的呼吸声，他的脚步声，他甚至没听见Buck是否有跌倒在他身后。他使出浑身力气，却只够勉强呼吸。他挣扎着吸了一口气，将自己拖离水域，朝着远处的红色光芒。

他回来了。

Eddie简直不敢相信。

不确定是肾上腺素的最后一搏还是Buck温暖的余辉在支持着他，但他开始走得更快，跌跌撞撞走着，步履蹒跚。拖着自己，他的呼吸变得更为急促，但当听到声音——Bobby的声音，那熟悉的命令语气时，他依旧感到自己的心脏开始真实地跳动。他听见自己的名字，隐隐约约穿越雨夜被人大声呼唤。

他们没有放弃他。

在他终于支持不住双腿，听到更多的呼唤声。他的脸撞到急救人员身上，雨水的冰冷入骨，那种灼热的感觉终于逐渐消退，变为某种更加愉悦，更可以忍受的感受。可以说他的身体状况不好；他还能坚持站立的唯一原因就是自己的队友们在他行将摔倒的时候支持住了他。

“我——我很冷。“他开口，Buck双手带来的温暖已经消失，迫使他的意识专注于当下，但将他推向前方的那种触感还在。

那之后事情进展得很快。他被半拖半支持着走进最近的屋子里，锡箔毯子紧紧地贴在他的肩膀上，有人给他戴上了氧气面罩，替他绑上血压袖带。

他不知道Buck在哪里，这怎么可能？Buck照亮了整个狭小的洞穴，他让整片水域亮得像灯塔，他烧得就像是——

就像一团火焰，Eddie意识到，他燃烧了自己。

意识到这一切令他全身发冷，Buck触碰带来的余热如蜡烛一样被扑灭。Eddie开始颤抖，不可抑制地发出了一声呜咽。

该死。

“Hen，他——他死了，不，我必须——“

“Eddie，停下，我们已经救到了那孩子，他很好，你——Eddie!”

他把面罩扯到一边，浑身颤抖，他自她的手臂中挣脱，只挪动了几步就倒在地上，眼泪混着泥浆，他用指甲狠狠挖地直到断裂，“不！不，不，我不能留下他——我必须找到他，他——不，该死的，不！”

他只是隐约地听到Hen求助的声音，盖过自己的哭泣。他发出的声音破碎地就像自地狱深处而来。突然，有几双手把他拉了回去，将他裹回毯子里，将他牢牢绑到担架之上。

黑暗开始自他的视线边缘蔓延，他感觉很晕，Bosko，Hen，Chim，Bobby，Kinard……

没有那沙金色的头发，没有那粉色的嘴唇，没有那蓝色的双眼。

这不是他第一次看不到Buck，但这不一样。以前他仍可以感受到对方，可以感受Buck的存在，以及他对这个世界注入的美好，现在……

他死了。

Buck死了。

Eddie最终屈服昏倒的时候，黑暗吞没一切。他想，他再也不会感到温暖。


End file.
